


If I Stay

by HalfBloodPrincess95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Comatose Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Graceless Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injured Dean Winchester, Lots of Sappy Dialogue, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Michael!Dean, Not Really Character Death, Out of Body Experiences, Protective Castiel, Romance, Slash, Suicidal Dean Winchester, but not really, in some parts, lots of feels, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBloodPrincess95/pseuds/HalfBloodPrincess95
Summary: Dean is left in a critical condition in the aftermath of Michael being defeated. He wakes up in an abandoned warehouse but something isn't right since no one can see him or hear him except they can all see him- the version of him that's lying lifeless on the floor that is...





	If I Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a random ass idea that just popped into my head before bed last night so now I'm putting it into words. I know that this first chapter is extremely super short but it is just a prologue so hopefully I'll have the second chapter up in a few hours (I'm writing this at work- who does that?)
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope that it at least peaks your interest and makes you wanna read more.
> 
> Also, if you've read/watched "If I Stay"- this is roughly based on that of course with a Destiel twist.
> 
> Let me know what y'all think xoxo

He remembered life before Michael.

When things were normal- or as normal as they could be for a Winchester. When he was just a hunter.

Then the angels came along and screwed it all to Hell.

Well, he would still be in Hell were it not for the angels but that's beside the point because all in all, the real messes only started once the angels arrived.

It had always been at the back of his mind that he and Sam may never be able to get out of the life- may never truly be able to leave it behind but they had spoken about at least trying.

But what use was all of that now? Now when he had to watch himself lay there, connected to all of those machines that were keeping him alive, helping him breathe…

When Sammy sat on the cold floor, laptop open to pages searching for a way to bring his big brother back.

When his mom sat at his bedside just staring into space like she was lost in a happier time comforted by Cas' hand on her shoulder, grounding her like he usually grounded Dean.

Cas…

Cas who was the only good thing the angels arriving on earth brought into his life. Cas who dragged him out of Hell. Cas who was his best friend. Cas who he wished could have someday been more.

This was it though. His reaper stood beside him waiting patiently… it had been a long 12 hours and it was time to finally go.

**Review Please :-)**


End file.
